Renacer en Navidad
by Sayuri Hasekura
Summary: Una solitaria joven se refugia durante la navidad en los libros de HP, y suspira por el misterioso profesor de Pociones. Esta pequeña locura es mi regalo de Navidad para todas aquellas que soñamos con que Severus Snape se nos cuele por la chimenea


_**Esta loca idea fue en principio un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida hermana Amia Snape. Pero ella me animo a convertirlo en un regalo de Navidad para todas vosotras. **_

_** Dedicado con cariño a todas las que no estuvimos conformes con el final que la J.K. le dio a nuestro Severus, y para todas las que soñamos con que un día nuestro sexi y oscuro profesor de pociones se cuele en nuestro dormitorio. Muy especialmente a mi "familia Severusiana" a mi "hermana mayor" Amia Snape, mi gemela benigna June Magic y mi maravillosa "hermana menor" Yasna, os quiero mucho a las tres.**_

Este era un día más como otro cualquiera en su vida.

Poco importaba si era Navidad, Año Nuevo o su cumpleaños. Para Amia Cornwell nada tenían de especial, otra vez más esas fechas solo la hundían más, y solo le recordaban lo solitaria y oscura de su vida.

La vida de la joven había estado marcada por la soledad y la tragedia. Quedó huérfana de muy niña, apenas recordaba como envuelta en la neblina aquella noche de lluvia en que sus padres salieron a cenar a casa de unos amigos, en un pueblo cercano. La habían dejado en casa de sus abuelos maternos. Nunca volvieron. Un camionero borracho los sacó de la carretera en una curva peligrosa. Años después le contaron que el vehículo cayó por un terraplén y se incendió en el mismo impacto, todo fue muy rápido. "_No debieron sufrir_". Le había dicho su abuela, una mujer de tristes y cansados ojos azules, tratando de calmar las pesadillas que desde ese día la acosaban, noche tras noche, torturándola sin descanso.

Años atrás sus abuelos también habían fallecido, presas de la edad, la enfermedad y en el caso de su abuela, la pena de haber perdido a su única hija de una forma tan brusca. Ella se había quedado sola, en aquella antigua casa a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo escocés, casi al borde de los acantilados.

Sola, siempre sola, con la única compañía de sus libros, era como si la muerte siempre la rondase llevándose a aquellos que de verdad le importaban algo en la vida.

Siempre rodeada de esa aura de melancolía y soledad, no era una persona que atrajera a los amigos, de hecho apenas si se podían contar con los dedos de una mano aquellos que se podían llamar de esa forma. Siempre refugiada en sus libros y en su trabajo como fotógrafa profesional. Y aunque era una joven atractiva, de largos y lisos cabellos castaños, ojos café almendrados, piel clara y fina, una nariz elegante adornada por unas pequeñas pecas que le daban un aire más juvenil, alta y de bonita figura. No tenía suerte con los hombres. No es que no tuviera pretendientes, simplemente no eran lo que ella buscaba en un hombre, ninguno cubría sus expectativas románticas, soñaba con un tipo de hombre que no podía encontrar, no en su mundo.

Pero un día todo cambió. Fue el día en que lo descubrió a ÉL. Oscuro, sarcástico, atractivo, de recio carácter, severo, elegante, su cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, su figura alta y delgada, pero a la vez poderosa e imponente, esos ojos negros que traspasaban el alma… sin duda el único hombre ante el que se hubiera rendido… de no ser un simple personaje de ficción. El personaje de un libro, en principio para adolescentes que le había regalado Yoli, una compañera de trabajo y su mejor amiga. Harry Potter, de una tal J.K. Rowling.

Fue en ese libro, lleno de fantasía donde descubrió a ese enigmático personaje. Su oscura presencia, su personalidad arrogante, seguro, orgulloso, intelectualmente brillante, su misterioso pasado, su alma torturada, como un oscuro héroe de un poema de Lord Byron, habían llegado hasta el fondo de su corazón. Severus Snape, el malhumorado profesor de pociones de esa increíble escuela de magia y hechicería. La propia autora de esos libros había afirmado sobre él que nadie sería capaz de amarlo…Que equivocada estaba. Ella si hubiera podido amar a un hombre como él, alguien con un alma tan dolida como la suya… pero solo era eso, una vana ilusión, algo que no era real.

Devoró los libros de aquella saga con avidez, disfrutando cada pasaje en los que él aparecía, riendo cada burla, cada sarcasmo, cada ironía, cada castigo… odiando a los Gryffindor que lo despreciaban, sintiendo cada dolor, cada burla cada afrenta, como había sentido en su juventud las que iban dirigidas a ella… "_Pobre huerfanita_…" se burlaban.

Todo hasta llegar a ese último tomo. El único regalo que le había hecho su querida amiga Yoli, la única que siempre tenía un detalle en esa fecha, se lo había entregado esa mañana, y como siempre la había invitado a pasar la Noche Buena con su familia, pero ella se había negado eso solo le recordaría más lo sola que estaba en el mundo. Y es que para alguien tan solitario como ella no existía mejor manera de pasar la Noche Buena que poder disfrutar de un tirón un buen libro, sentada frente a la chimenea, y con una buena taza de té a su lado.

A medida que avanzaba el libro estaba más y más ansiosa por que se demostrara que era ese héroe solitario e incomprendido que ella sospechaba. Hasta que llegó a ese punto… sintió que se ahogaba al leer la angustiosa escena en que Nagini avanzaba hacia él. Gritó cuando hundió sus colmillos en su cuello, lloró cuando entregó su vida en aquel frío y sucio suelo de la Casa de los Gritos. La forma en que dio sus recuerdos a aquel a quien había estado protegiendo desde las sombras como si fuera su propio hijo, pese a que la mayoría de las veces tuvo que fingir que lo odiaba, nunca fue así, siempre lo cuido por ser hijo de la mujer a la que amo hasta el final.

Amia lloró sin consuelo por ese final tan injusto para alguien tan valiente y que había sufrido tanto. Era su sino, la muerte siempre le arrancaba a aquellos a los que amaba. Primero sus padres, luego sus abuelos, y ahora, aunque fuera un personaje de ficción, a él.

Se levantó del sillón llena de ira. — No es justo. — Sollozó. — Yo no quería que muriera. Él no merece ese final, no merece morir, merece amar y ser amado. — Sacudió la cabeza con desespero. —… No eso… no quiero… Severus… no puedes morirte.

El viejo reloj de pared comenzó a marcar las doce campanadas que anunciaban la media noche, de la Noche Buena. — Ojala este maldito libro no tuviera ese final… ojala él estuviera vivo… yo podría… darle lo que de verdad merece. — Entre lagrimas de verdadero dolor, y en un arrebato de furia y justo cuando sonaba la última campanada arrojó el libro a las llamas.

Sin querer saber nada del mundo se marchó de aquel salón rumbo al baño, necesita hundirse debajo del agua, lo único que a veces la devolvía a la realidad y atenuaba sus profundas depresiones. Mientras en la chimenea aquellas páginas se consumían generando destellos de color verde esmeralda.

Ella dejó caer las prendas y entró en la bañera, llena casi a rebosar de agua caliente. Aun lloraba, ya no solo por el final de ese libro, sino también por su vida, siempre condenada a la soledad. Su espalda descansaba contra el borde de la tina. Lentamente te dejó deslizar dentro del agua hasta quedar sumergida del todo. Iba sintiendo como poco a poco sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire. ¿Y si simplemente se quedaba allí? Hasta que ya solo existiera la nada… pocos lo sentirían, Yoli tal vez… o Isabella, pero ellas sabían de sobras que su vida era un vacío, tal vez incluso se alegrarían de que por fin encontrase algo de paz.

Cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por la calidez del agua. Pero no era tan fácil. La falta de aire en los pulmones la hizo emerger de golpe, jadeando… era tan torpe que ni para suicidarse servía.

Algo la sobresaltó de golpe, un ruido que no era normal provenía del salón donde había estado leyendo, como pequeños estallidos, tal vez la chimenea. Suspiró. Con su mala suerte solo le faltaba que se quemara su casa.

Sin pararse a pensarlo siquiera salió de la bañera, se envolvió en una toalla y corrió hacia el salón dejando un rastro de agua en el suelo. El ruido era aun más fuerte cuando llegó hasta allí.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente…

Sus ojos café se abrieron desorbitadamente, sus piernas fallaron y tuvo que aferrarse al marco de la puerta para no caer.

Ante sus ojos, de pie, emergiendo de aquella chimenea, Una figura alta, oscura e imponente, se hacía cada vez más corpórea entre un humo resplandeciente de color verdoso. Unos ojos negros se clavaron en ella, mirándola con una mezcla de desconcierto y ansiedad.

Tal como lo había imaginado, tantas noches en las que había soñado con él, su figura alta delgada y fuerte, con el cabello negro enmarcando su pálido y fino rostro, su nariz prominente, sus ojos oscuros, de un negro más intenso que la misma noche, sus ropas negras e impecables. Era el mismísimo Severus Snape el que se aparecía ante ella.

—E… Esto no es real… yo…— Atinó a balbucear. —Debo haberme… quedado dormida… o tal vez me ahogué.

El maestro de pociones cambió su expresión a otra de sarcasmo, sonreía vagamente, mientras alzaba una ceja.

— Si… me he ahogado… es eso… estoy muerta y esto es mi cielo.

Eso fue lo último que le quedaba por oír, chasqueo la lengua con una mueca irónica. —Puedo asegurarle que la muerte es algo mucho más frío y desagradable. — Pasó una mano por las llamas de la chimenea y la apartó de golpe con un gesto de dolor, al tiempo que observaba su palma con gesto incrédulo. — Además dudo que un bastardo como yo tenga un sitio en cualquier clase de… — La miró enarcando una ceja. — ¿Cielo?

—No… esto no es real… tu no existes. —Gimoteó la chica, casi presa de un ataque de nervios. — Es solo un libro…

Él se frotó con desgana la pequeña quemadura de la mano. — Pues ese fuego es real… — Alzó la mano mostrando la pequeña marca mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella. — Esto duele de veras… así que… creo que si es real.

Ella se estremeció al sentir como su oscura mirada recorría su cuerpo. Dios. Era él y estaba allí, con ella…

Llegó a su lado y atrapó una de sus manos que se movían presa de la histeria. Ella calló de golpe y contuvo la respiración al sentir su tacto, real sobre su muñeca, como la acercó hacia su pecho, haciéndola posar la palma sobre el lugar donde estaba su corazón, podía sentir los latidos a través del oscuro paño de su traje.

—Para mí también resulta… desconcertante…— Comenzó con esa voz sedosa con las que tantas veces había soñado, sus ojos negros fijos en los suyos. —… hace solo unos instantes, estaba desangrándome en la Casa de los Gritos. — Su otra mano viajó hacia el cuello de la camisa blanca que asomaba bajo la levita negra, las manchas de sangre aun sin secar eran claramente visibles y bajo ella se apreciaba una cicatriz rojiza, como de una herida recién cerrada. —…Todo había terminado para mi, incluso entregue mis recuerdos… un vano intento de justificar mis actos ante alguien que me importaba más de lo que él creía. – Ella tragó saliva, había leído ese pasaje justo antes de arrojar el libro al fuego. - … solo había ya oscuridad, la nada…. Pero de pronto oí una voz. Me hablaba en las tinieblas, me decía que no podía terminar así… que merecía otro final…— Apretó la mano que aun sostenía contra su pecho.—… Que merecía amar… y ser amado.

Su voz suave y sedosa la hacía estremecer, tanto como su tacto, su cercanía. De pronto volvió a la realidad… ella estaba allí, en su salón, de pie, casi desnuda, apenas cubierta por una toalla húmeda, junto al personaje de ficción con el que llevaba años fantaseando… y era real… o eso parecía.

—… Luego escuché algo más… — Continuaba su narración, sin dejar de mirarla. — …El canto de un fénix y una gran calidez me envolvió junto con la presencia de alguien muy importante para mi… el padre que jamás tuve… — "¿Dumbledore?" se preguntó la muchacha, estaba segura de que se trataba de él. - … Me decía que tenía una oportunidad… solo una de empezar de nuevo… si era capaz de dejarlo todo… que alguien me esperaba, en esa nueva vida… — Ladeó la cabeza mirándola con una media sonrisa. —¿Eras tú?

Ella no pudo contestar, solo apartó la mirada cohibida.

—Amia.

Lo miró sorprendida, acababa de pronunciar su nombre, como un suave susurro.

— Mi nombre… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él hizo una mueca sarcástica, un mechón de pelo negro cayó hacia delante cubriendo en parte el lado izquierdo de su rostro, dándole un aire completamente seductor.

— Igual que tú me conoces a mí. —Murmuró suavemente. —Por algún motivo, durante los últimos años te he visto en mis sueños, leías un libro muggle… un libro que extrañamente hablaba de mi… de mi mundo…de alguna forma podía sentir tus pensamientos… cuando pensabas en mi.

Ella se ruborizó violentamente. —¿Todo? — Gimió apartándose y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de tapar un poco más de lo poco que cubría aquella pequeña toalla.

Snape solo asintió con un gesto socarrón en el rostro, el mismo gesto que debía tener cuando sorprendía a algún chiquillo desprevenido por los pasillos de Hogwarts. –Y no puedes imaginar… lo que la imagen de esa… muchacha muggle… imaginando "cosas" sobre mí, hacia en mi persona. — La forma en que lo dijo encendió una hoguera en el interior de la chica, más fuerte que las llamas que ardían en la chimenea. — Llegué a ansiar conocer a esa joven… dejar toda esa muerte y decadencia… empezar una vida diferente… alejada de mis fantasmas. —Esbozó una leve sonrisa. —Creo que de algún modo el viejo lo sabia… este ha debido ser su último regalo. — Suspiró. — Una última deferencia por todo lo que he tenido que hacer los últimos veinte años.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Susurró la joven aun cohibida por su imponente presencia y por el efecto que producía en ella. Era mucho más atractivo de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar, le resultaba completamente seductor.

—…Eso… —Siseó moviéndose más hacia ella. — …Pequeña muggle… significa que estoy aquí por ti… — Alargó su mano hacia ella y su índice largo y fino acarició su brazo lentamente, subiendo hacia su hombro, arrastrando las pequeñas gotas de agua que aun perlaban su fina piel, alcanzando su esbelto cuello, y deteniéndose en su sonrojada mejilla. —…no siempre se tiene una segunda oportunidad. — Las piernas le temblaban, apenas podía hilvanar un pensamiento coherente.

—Pero…— Balbuceó. Él apartó su mano y la observó expectante. — ¿Y ella? ¿Lily? — El recuerdo de esa mujer a la que sabía que había amado toda su vida la hizo salir de su ensoñación.

Él retrocedió un paso, sus oscuros ojos se estrecharon mientras seguían fijos en ella. ¿Tanto sabia del? Incluso su más oculto secreto. Le intimidaba, pero a la vez le intrigaba, el hecho de que alguien hubiera sido capaz de penetrar sus barreras mentales, y más una muggle… ¿Qué clase de conexión podía ser tan fuerte entre ellos? Se sentía hipnotizado por ella, su sencilla belleza, su aroma, el rubor de sus mejillas, el delicado cuerpo que se mostraba apenas cubierto con esa toalla… llevaba tanto tiempo sin una mujer. Y había fantaseado tanto con ella, la misteriosa joven que sustituía a Lily en sus sueños, había pensado como seria su piel, su tacto… compartir sus fantasías. Hacerlas realidad… librándose del peso de sus fantasmas.

Ella apartó la vista y retrocedió, sacándolo de su trance…

—Ella murió hace mucho tiempo… casi una vida… —Murmuró con su tono suave. —… Una vida en tinieblas… y ha estado conmigo… aferrándose a mi alma, con la culpa. —Se removió nervioso. —…Salió de mi…se lo entregue todo al chico… pague mi deuda. — Ella volvió a mirarle, era como si toda su aplastante seguridad y prepotencia se hubieran ido al traste. ¿De qué temía? Ella estaba muerta, y él estaba allí, con ella. — Tal vez yo no merecía eso, debía haber seguido allí, pudriéndome en ese cuarto asqueroso.

Ella no quiso seguir oyendo, largó las manos y tomo su pálido rostro entre ellas. -No digas eso, nunca. —El la miró a los ojos. —No lo merecías.

Sus negros ojos se perdieron en los suyos. —¿Y que merezco?

No supo que fue lo que le paso por la cabeza para hacer lo que hizo, deseaba demostrarle que a ella si q le importaba. Aun sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, se puso de puntillas y deposito un suave beso en sus finos labios. Eran más suaves y cálidos de lo que parecía, un cosquilleo comenzó a subirle desde el estomago. Él ni se movió, ni respiraba, por un momento parecía una estatua de mármol. Con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad se apartó de él. La observaba como a un complicado problema de aritmancia, el ceño fruncido en un gesto inescrutable.

Ella retrocedió. Había sido una mala idea. ¿Cómo se le ocurría besar al temido profesor de pociones? ELLA. Que jamás había besado a un chico en su vida. La mujer de hielo, la eterna mojigata. Él no dejaba de ser un desconocido que estaba allí de pie en su salón, y ella seguía casi desnuda. Sabia por lo que había leído que era un hombre duro y frío, se había atrevido a demasiado, la forma en que la miraba con el gesto sombrío la hacía temblar. Tal vez le lanzaría una maldición, la gritaría…

—Eso fue algo… —Murmuró sin apartar la vista de ella. — …totalmente… inadecuado.

Quería correr, pero sus piernas se lo impedían. Debía haberlo supuesto, ningún hombre la besaría de buen grado, y menos él.

— Yo…lo… sien…

No pudo terminar, la envolvió súbitamente en sus fuertes brazos y su boca ansiosa cayó sobre la suya. Fue tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta, permanecían sus ojos cafés muy abiertos, perplejos. Jamás hubiera esperado algo así de él. La apretaba firmemente contra su fuerte pecho, mientras su boca presionaba con fuerza la suya, no podía respirar, no quería, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las embriagadoras sensaciones y un gemido escapó de sus labios, momento que él aprovechó para profundizar su beso, su lengua invadió la boca de la joven, que solo pudo abandonarse a lo que despertaba en ella.

Él rompió el beso y la miró con un gesto de suficiencia, Amia solo suspiró, se sentía flotar como en una nube, abrió los ojos y lo miró, aun la sostenía entre sus brazos y estaba segura que de no hacerlo se desmoronaría en el suelo, tenía la sensación de que sus piernas eran de gelatina.

— ¿Eso… fue más apropiado? — Atinó a preguntar.

Las comisuras de la boca de Snape se rizaron en un gesto de burla.

— Soy un hombre de iniciativa… — Ronroneó con tono seductor. — Y por supuesto… siempre hago el primer movimiento.

Ella vaciló aun la sostenía entre sus brazos, su aroma entre amaderado y a hiervas la envolvía por completo.

— ¿Entonces…ella?

Él apoyó la frente sobre la suya y suspiró.

— Es por ti que estoy aquí… tengo una segunda oportunidad. — Susurró mientras sus finos dedos se deslizaban por su espalda desnuda. — No pienso desaprovecharla. El pasado es eso… pasado.

Apenas se dio cuenta de cómo la toalla que la cubría se deslizaba lentamente hasta el suelo. Ella parpadeó confusa, y lo miró con el rostro completamente ruborizado.

—¿Qué…estas…

Él mago esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa. –Me permito abrir mi "regalo de Navidad." – Ronroneó al tiempo que sus brazos volvían a envolverse en torno a ella, cubriéndola con su capa. Su boca viajó hacia el cuello de la joven muggle recorriéndolo con tortuosa lentitud. — Nunca antes me habían gustado estas fechas… pero este vez es… diferente.

La chica solo emitió un leve gemido ante lo que sus finos labios hacían sobre su piel.

— Tantas veces… he soñado con…esto.

Sus brazos se cerraron sobre su cintura levantándola del suelo con suavidad.

— No desperdiciemos el tiempo… — Susurró con la voz levemente ronca. — …Los sueños a veces… se acaban.

—Mmmm…sii. — Gimió la chica completamente rendida a las sensaciones que le producía. Era cierto, poda ser un sueño, otro más de los muchos que había tenido con él, el más intenso, pero al fin y al cabo un sueño. La mañana podía llegar, él podía desvanecerse en las llamas de la misma hoguera de la que había brotado, tenía que vivirlo, disfrutarlo, sin que nada más importase. — Mi habitación…

A trompicones, llevándola en volandas y sin dejar de besarla, salió del salón, subieron las escaleras de madera, hasta llegar al piso superior y abrir la puerta del fondo de patada.

Llegaron hasta la cama de matrimonio de madera tallada que había pertenecido a sus padres. Los dos se desplomaron cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras seguían besándose con ansiedad.

Snape se incorporó trabajosamente a horcajadas sobre ella y lanzó de un movimiento brusco la capa lejos, mientras ella buscaba ansiosa los botones de la levita. No quería despertar de ese maravilloso sueño. Las manos del mago se desplazaban con precisión por su virginal cuerpo, arrancando de ella gemidos y jadeos.

Poco a poco las oscuras prendas fueron acompañando a la capa, desperdigados por el suelo de aquella habitación. La chica retiró la camisa de algodón blanco, sintió un leve estremecimiento al contemplar las cicatrices que cubrían su marcado pecho. Él la miró con un gesto sombrío.

— No es una visión agradable.

Ella acarició la marca reciente de su cuello.

— Nada podría ser jamás desagradable en ti.— Se incorporó levemente y comenzó a besar las marcas blanquecinas de su tórax. Snape cerró los ojos y suspiró ante la calidez de su tacto… había habido otras en su vida. Pero siempre hubo brusquedad, la necesidad de satisfacer un instinto primario. No esa ternura, esa inocencia, ese tacto suave y delicado. — Sabia que debió ser duro, pero… tanto. — Su boca fue subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, lamiendo la herida reciente, los restos resecos de su sangre, se fundían con un sabor amargo, quizás el rastro del fatal veneno de la serpiente. Pero no le importaba, solo importaba ese sueño.

Se revolvió sobre ella, rodando de costado y arrastrándola con él. Ahora era Amia la que estaba encima a horcajadas sobre su vientre. La miraba intensamente mientras sus blancas y fuertes manos se deslizaban por sus caderas, su estomago, hasta abarcar sus redondos senos, presionándolos con delicadeza y haciéndola gemir de nuevo, mientras su húmeda cabellera castaña se desparramaba a su espalda.

— Olvídalo… el pasado solo es eso…— Sus pulgares presionaron ligeramente los erectos pezones. — Disfruta de esto…

—Mmmmm. —Gimió la muchacha descendiendo de nuevo contra su boca, sus lenguas se enredaron en un baile de intensidades, las manos de Snape seguían amasando sus senos, mientras ella acariciaba cada cicatriz… sus labios comenzaron a descender por su cuello, besando la cicatriz de Nagini, descendiendo por la clavícula, recorriendo cada marca blanquecina en su piel. Fue él el que gimió al sentir la lengua de la joven sobre sus planos pezones, deslizándose hacia abajo, por la definida línea de vello negro que recorría su vientre hasta perderse en el pantalón. Trató de incorporarse cuando notó las pequeñas manos en el cierre del pantalón pero la rodilla de la chica se lo impidió. La miró sorprendido mientras ella le sonreía con picardía. — Es mi sueño. — Susurró. — Déjame disfrutarlo… y hacértelo disfrutar.

Snape echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, mientras la joven comenzaba a deslizar sus pantalones fuera de su cuerpo. No sabía lo que pasaría al terminar la noche. Podía volver a aquel asqueroso cuartucho, lleno de polvo y muerte, su cuerpo seria solo un cascarón vacío y olvidado… era una de las posibilidades… pero si se iba al infierno lo haría al menos con un recuerdo imborrable.

Amia tragó saliva al ver el bulto prominente que se adivinaba bajo los apretados shorts negros. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo… cierto, lo había imaginado a él miles de veces, en la misma situación, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza, semejante… envergadura. Con una sonrisa algo tonta, la rozó con los dedos, se sentía pulsar bajo el suave tejido, se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior. Él no pudo evitar una carcajada, ella lo miró sonrojada, la observaba con una ceja alzada y sus finos labios curvados en una media sonrisa.

— No va a morderte… ¿O sí? — Ronroneó con tono divertido.

Haciendo acopio de valor deslizó la última prenda fuera de su delgado y fibroso cuerpo. Ahogó un jadeo al verla, irguiéndose en toda su gloria, surgiendo de la mata de pelo negro entre sus piernas, pálida, gruesa y de más de un palmo de larga, la cabeza rosada brillaba por su excitación. Sus finos y delicados dedos comenzaron a pastar por su longitud, probando diferentes presiones, haciéndolo jadear y arquear la espalda… seguía mirando su extremo embelesada… deseaba probarlo. Alguna vez había oído a compañeras hablar de ello, de lo que producía en un hombre, de esa sensación de dominio.

Lentamente se inclinó sobre ella, su lengua acaricio la punta en un movimiento circular, rodeándola con delicada, sonrió a oír el largo gemido que él exhalo. Su lengua lamia su longitud de arriba abajo deteniéndose en el extremo dando pequeños círculos, él jadeó y gimió de nuevo. Sus piernas temblaron levemente cuando comenzó a introducirla despacio en su boca, dudaba de poder abarcar semejante tamaño y se sorprendió a si misma de su sabor, levemente salado.

Ella continuo sus atenciones por unos minutos, la respiración de Severus se aceleraba, hasta que dando un resoplido se incorporó bruscamente en la cama y la tomó de los hombros.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró sorprendida, sus oscuros ojos se veían febriles de excitación, algunas gotas de sudor perlaban su pálido rostro. — Así no… — Espetó ronco de deseo. Tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo y rodó sobre ella, atrapándola con su cuerpo, su erección pulsando entre sus piernas. — Es tu sueño… y lo vas a disfrutar. — Ronroneó antes de comenzar a lamer un seno con avidez, sus dientes presionaban levemente el pezón rosado haciéndola estremecerse. Lentamente fue descendiendo por su joven cuerpo lamiendo su recorrido, mientras su nariz presionaba la piel, esa nariz grande que ella encontraba terriblemente sexi. No pudo evitar sacudirse al sentir como su lengua comenzaba a rozar su feminidad con delicados y precisos toques, ella suspiró y tembló mientras su lengua recorría sus pliegues, paladeando su humedad, llegando hacia su entrada, mientras su prominente nariz presionaba su centro. Sollozó de placer cuando su lengua penetró su santuario. Los jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban con el sonido de la succión, y el chapoteo de sus jugos en aquella habitación. Pronto toda ella empezó a temblar, sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros del mago, y gritó su nombre mientras se rompía en un poderoso orgasmo.

Se desmoronó casi sin sentido, mientras él alzaba la cabeza y la miraba sonriendo con suficiencia. — Quiero pensar… — Ronroneó mientras comenzaba a gatear sobre ella. — …Que este sueño no tendrá comparación con ningún otro.

Ella suspiró. — No… no quiero despertar. — Sollozó, sus mejillas enrojecidas.

— Es que no ha terminado. —Se acomodaba entre sus piernas, presionando su miembro en su entrada, rozándola con el suave balanceo de su cuerpo. —Eso sí que sería…—Presionó entrando apenas unos centímetros, ella se arqueó bajo él ahogando un jadeo. —… terriblemente…— Avanzó algo más lento y suave, sus paredes húmedas lo envolvían como cálido terciopelo.— … inadecuado. —Culminó cuando en un movimiento de empuje, se abrió paso a través de la fina barrera, ella se estremeció y gritó ante la invasión.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, su delicado rostro contraído en un gesto de dolor, sus ojos castaños estaban levemente llorosos. Se inclinó y depositó varios besos por su cara. — Pasara… solo será un momento.— Seguía hundido en ella, sin atreverse siquiera a moverse, tratando de que se adaptara a su tamaño.

La joven se aferró con fuerza a su cuello mientras asentía. El dolor comenzaba a remitir, dando paso a una sensación más placentera. Con un impulso de valor, alzó las piernas y rodeó con ellas las caderas tratando de aumentar el contacto con él, su sueño hecho realidad. Snape se sonrió al verse sorprendido por la osadía de la joven muggle.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse con movimientos lentos y profundos, jadeando a cada golpe.

— Severus…— Gemía ella en una letanía, mientras el mago mordisqueaba su cuello, al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a sus muslos alzándola más hacia él.

— Tan estrecha… tan caliente. — Gruñía el profesor en su oído, mientras sentía como las paredes de ella comenzaban a pulsar en el aviso de un nuevo orgasmo.

Alzó la cara para mirarla a los ojos, sus mejillas enrojecidas, los labios jugosos entreabiertos mientras gemía su nombre, los ojos castaños vidriosos, el sudor perlando su suave piel. Tal vez si que podía haber un futuro…

Ella lo miraba a través de una neblina, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con las oleadas de un nuevo orgasmo, sus intensos ojos negros clavados en ella, la mandíbula tensa, los labios apretados, y el pelo negro, que para nada le parecía grasiento cayendo sobre su rostro, algunos mechones pegados sobre él por el sudor. Justo en el momento en que ella llegó a la cima gritando su nombre, lo sintió estallar dentro de ella, dando un gruñido animal y enterrando la cara en su cuello.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse, tratando de que ese sueño no se rompiera en mil pedazos. Casi sin darse cuenta y acunada en su fuerte pecho el sueño terminó por vencer a la muchacha.

Comenzó a removerse lentamente, sentía algo extraño entre las piernas como un entumecimiento, y sus sabanas estaban revueltas y enredadas sobre ella. Tal vez no había sido un sueño. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, la luz de la mañana iluminaba la habitación. Su mano se extendió buscando por el colchón el lugar donde él debía haber estado, pero su lecho estaba tan vacío y frío como siempre.

Suspiró mirando al techo. Los recuerdos de ese maravilloso sueño se agolpaban en su mente, deseaba tanto que hubiera podido ser verdad, todo había sido tan… intenso. Pero no… los sueños solo eran eso, sueños, debía seguir con su solitaria y monótona vida.

Se incorporó lentamente, extrañada por encontrarse desnuda en su cama, ella nunca había dormido así… lo último "real" que recordaba era ella misma tomando un baño… quizás se había quedado dormida antes incluso de ponerse el pijama. …Y luego estaba ese hormigueo entre sus piernas. Buscó a tientas sus zapatillas de peluche más propias de una niña y la gruesa bata de color azul. Envolviéndose con ella se dirigió a la cocina en la planta de abajo. Lo único que tenía claro en esa maraña sin sentido que era su mente, era que necesitaba un café.

Frotándose los ojos comenzó a bajar las escaleras, su mente aun se deleitaba en ese maravilloso sueño. Había sido tan ilusa de creer por un momento que podía ser real.

Algo la golpeó de pronto, su nariz se llenó de un maravilloso olor a café recién hecho, y el sonido de una radio llegó a sus oídos… ella no tenia vecinos… aquello no podía provenir de ningún otro sitio que no fuera…

Casi cayó por las escaleras al echar a correr, cruzó el pasillo, la música cada vez estaba más alta, reconocía perfectamente la canción. A kind of magic de Queen.

Abrió la puerta y su mandíbula cayó. De espaldas a ella, un hombre alto, de largos y sedosos cabellos negros, vestido con una camisa blanca que llevaba despreocupadamente por fuera del pantalón negro, cocinaba con maestría unas tortitas, mientas tarareaba la canción de la radio.

La chica casi se sintió desfallecer… "Entonces, no fue…"

— Buenos días. – Susurró volviéndose hacia ella, y esbozando una media sonrisa, el cabello le caía despreocupadamente sobre el rostro, sus ojos negros la miraban con un extraño brillo, llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, dejando ver parte de su pálido pecho y su cuello marcado por la cicatriz. —Pensé que querrías comer algo.—Ronroneó. —Y más después de lo de anoche…— Plantó la ultima tortita sobre la montaña que ya colmaba un plato y la dejó en medio de la mesa.

Ella seguía con la boca abierta, mirándolo anonadada. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de salir de esa alucinación, pero allí seguía tomando una taza de café solo y mirándola con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Eres real? — Atinó a articular. —No fue un sueño.

Paladeó con parsimonia un sorbo de café.

—Yo diría que fue muy real… mejorable, pero real. — Murmuró sin dejar su gesto socarrón.

— Oooppss. — Saltó la chica aun en estado de shock. — ¿Pero como…? ¿Por qué?

— Te lo dije. Me dieron una segunda oportunidad. — Dejó la taza en la mesa y se acercó a ella. — Me dieron a elegir y lo hice.

Ella parpadeó.

— ¿Elegir? —Se había parado frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos fijamente, asintió levemente.

— Podía escoger, o seguir siendo un mago y aceptar mi destino. — Tomó suavemente su barbilla haciéndola alzar su rostro hacia él. — O elegir una vida como muggle. Empezar de cero.

— ¿Y? — Balbuceó.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo su oscura varita, ella la miró anonadada.

— Esto. — Dijo mostrándosela. — Ya no es más que un trozo de madera inútil. — La dejó sobre la mesa y la miró de nuevo, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. —Se acabó la magia. Allí era alguien, pero aquí no tengo nada, no puedo ofrecer nasa. ¿Alojarías a un pobre indigente, sin pasado ni identidad?

Ella tomó aire, no sabia que decir, siempre se había planteado su vida en soledad, y ahora. No supo como, se abalanzó sobre él rodeando su cuello. — Si. — Le besó con ansiedad. — Si. — Repitió entre la risa y las lagrimas. — Pero… Siempre y cuando …—El alzó una ceja. — …Me prepares estos desayunos a diario.

—Aun así… creo que olvidas un detalle. — Ronroneó, ella le observó con curiosidad. — Feliz Navidad. —Y la besó de nuevo.

* * *

Suspiró y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, apartó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y se frotó los cansados ojos cafés. Al fin había terminado de montar ese costoso reportaje fotográfico. Por lo menos había terminado a tiempo para preparar la cena de Navidad, y es que tantas cosas habían cambiado en su vida.

Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse, y esbozó una sonrisa, la misma que había aparecido en su rostro los últimos cinco años. ¿Ya habían pasado cinco años? A veces le parecía que había sido un suspiro. Temía que pudiera llegar la mañana y despertar de ese sueño… su sueño.

Escucho sus enérgicos pasos en la escalera sabía que había llegado hasta la puerta. Se volvió para verle entrar, seguía llevando el pelo negro igual de largo, una chaqueta negra sobre un jersey de cuello alto azul media noche, y pantalón negro.

—¿Qué tal los cabezas huecas profesor? —Preguntó con una sonrisa. Él gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

—Esos no cambian nunca… sean lo que sean. —Ronroneó abrazándola por detrás y depositando un beso en su cuello. — Quería dejar corregidos esos malditos trabajos antes de las vacaciones.

Ella se volvió poniéndose de pie y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.—Y dígame profesor Steve Snader…

— ¿Si señora Snader?- Preguntó con tono sedoso.

—¿No echa de menos a Severus Snape? ¿La magia?

El hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás dando un suspiro. Abrió la boca para responder, justo en el momento en que se abrió la puerta tras él.

—Pa…pa… -

Ambos se volvieron, una pequeña niña de unos tres años los miraba sonriendo, vestía un pijama de felpa rosa con ositos, su cabello liso y negro recogido en dos trenzas, se frotaba con la manita sus ojos azabache, tan profundos como los de su padre.

El profesor suspiró soltando a su mujer y de acercó a su hija, que corría hacia él tendiéndole los brazos. —¿Quieres que ayudemos a mama a preparar la cena June? — Le dijo dulcemente mientras la aupaba en brazos.

—Quería un cuento, papa. —Pidió la niña con una sonrisa.

—¿Uno de magos? — Preguntó divertido. La chiquilla asintió, mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

Amia no pudo evitar reír, al pensar lo que dirían los alumnos del temido profesor de física y química, o los del antiguo profesor de pociones, si vieran como se transformaba con su pequeña June.

Él la miró esbozando una de esas sonrisas que la desmontaban.

—Con respecto a tu pregunta… a veces un poco… —Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla. —… pero luego pienso que esta es la mejor magia de mi vida…. Y la única que quiero para el futuro.

Ella sonrió mientras los veía salir por la puerta, la niña reía, mientras él comenzaba a narrarle la historia de un niño con una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Su mirada se desvió a su biblioteca, aquellos tomos que le habían dado tanto… aquellos con los que compartia su secreto…


End file.
